Good Kitty
by CC333
Summary: Saying goodbye doesn't always have to be so hard. Oneshot. *C/W*
1. Good Kitty

_**Hey, world! I loved this movie so much I watched it three times! I really like the Coraline\Wybie pairings, but the "M" rated stories scare me…O_O**_

_**So I made this fluffy one-shot cause every great couple deserves one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Coraline. If I did, that would be pretty beast! But I don't.**_

Good Kitty

He held the rose in his hand with the uttermost delicacy. While staring at its velvety yellow petals, Wyborne Lovat released a heavy sigh as he pushed his ferociously curly hair out of his face in a vain attempt to tame it. It was dripping wet and spotted with a few cattails here and there. He could thank his recent incident with the lake for that.

Experienced fingers carefully laid the brilliantly yellow rose on his lap before removing his black and white gloves. He moved his hands to rest his face into them, but not before a low growling sound was emitted from his throat. How could he have messed up this bad! His exasperated cries echoed off the nearby trees and crystal blue lake. The lake of which he had fallen into still rippled in large rings, scaring off some of the curious catfish.

He was dripping from head to toe and covered in various water plants that had decided to cling onto his jacket. They decorated it in a slimy green and he grimaced as he tried to pluck them off. Usually, he wouldn't care if he looked like this, but today was special and he had been trying to stay... "presentable". He tried to think of the last time he had spruced up for her. He was so comfortable with her now that there wasn't much of a point. Except for today. He couldn't show up like this!

But...but he had to give it to her before she left. A whole month without her was going to tough, especially now that he had gotten used to her creative and unpredictable ways. He had to go with the flow (and the occasional arm punches). He just had to get her the rose to tell her how much he was going to miss her while she went to visit her friends and family back in Michigan for a month.

Another loud groan. He reached out to pick up his now-improved homemade motorcycle that he had built when he was 10. It was the same one he had seen her from for the first time when they were 11. It was the same one he had had his first big crash on when he was 14. He winced. It wasn't a pretty moment, but she was there the whole way through. He smiled as he remembered looking up, half conscience, to see her damp brown eyes and disgruntled hair as she stared down at his with a face full of worry and an icepack in hand. That was the year he had broken his arm, but everything was okay now. Everything was pretty good actually.

Over the years, he had made more improvements as he learned about his own piece of machinery. The once clankedy engine now ran smooth and less noisily. He grinned to himself as he picked it up from its resting spot on the ground near the lake. He had no idea how he'd fallen off his motorcycle. All he remembered was flying though the air before flailing as he landed into the water.

He straddled the motorbike before revving it a few good times, then gunning it, suddenly flying through the woods. He dodged trees, avoided dangerous hills, and ducked under fallen trees and old bridges. He knew these woods like the back of his hand.

As water flew off his hair and coat, he found that he couldn't wipe the scowl off his face. What if he was too late? She'd probably hate him for never showing up to say goodbye. No, scratch that. She'd probably hunt him down and kill him. He gulped at the thought.

By the time he had reached the old pink cottage that he called home, his teeth were chattering and his hair stood at a very odd angle. He sprinted into the house to grab and pen and a piece of paper. He silently prayed that his furry black friend would be around. He skidded past his grandmother, giving a quick "hey", then rushing into the other room. Sounds of drawers and cabinets opening and closing could be heard. Mrs. Lovat chuckled. That grandson of his was always busy.

"Would you like some tea, Wyborne?"

She took a peek through the kitchen entrance, across the hall, and into the next room over, where she could see him fuddling to grab something in one of the many drawers he had opened. He simply shook his head and said "No thank you, gramma."

She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow before heading over to the tea bag container anyway.

"By golly, Wyborne, you look like a mess! That's no way a 16-year-old boy should look, you know," she said, shaking her head, "Aren't you supposed to be meeting that lass of yours today anyway?" she said with a small smile.

"Ugh, gramma, she's not really MY…um…'lass'. She's my best friend", he replied with a slight chuckle as the loud slam of a wooden drawer could be heard. He rushed down the hall and almost passed up his room completely. He turned quickly and gave a small yelp of glee when he saw Cat curled up on the window sill above his low bed.

Quickly, he scribbled a note onto the piece of light blue paper he had found, folded it up, and made a hole in the corner of it. Then he looped it though onto the string he had located and snuck up on the sleepy feline.

The sun shined upon Cat, making his midnight fur look almost reflective as it rose up and down. Speedily, Wybie tied the note around the cat's neck, but was careful not to choke him. Cat's midnight blue eyes shot up, the slit pupils shrinking at a very fast pace. He pawed at the string around his neck fervently.

"I need you to do me a favor", the teenage boy pleaded.

The cat only shot him a You-better-get-this-off-me look before returning to trying to escape.

"Please! All I need you to do is to give that to Jonsey. Oh! And…uh…t-this."

Wybie pulled out the unscathed yellow rose from inside his black and while coat. The cat still looked indignant.

"Oh, all right. Second helpings this week"

Cat loosened up a bit, but refused to move from its spot.

Wybie sighed, "Okay, aaannnddd I'll fish you out a nice fishy dinner." That was enough for Cat. He leapt from his sleeping corner and into Wybie's damp and still slightly slimly coat. He ran outside and threw a quick "Bye, gramma!" behind him. He carefully tucked the thorn-less rose in between the cat's fur and the string. He jumped onto his motorcycle and raced toward the Pink Palace.

He stopped at the edge of the woods next to the "palace". Then he whispered something into the cat's ear before it set off out of the woods and towards Coraline's house. On the back steps, a teenage girl sat dejectedly. Her eyes seemed to be filled with fire and tears at the same time. If that was even possible. Wybie watched from his hiding place in the woods. Yep, he was dead.

When the feline finally reached Coraline, it purred and rubbed against her leg, bringing her back to Earth. She smiled at the cat and the rose on its neck. She picked the rose up and twirled it in her fingers as she laughed a little. Then she untied the string from Cat's neck (much to his delight) and read the blue note.

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she gazed upon the rose again.

She walked away, disappearing out of sight from Wybie's view at his hiding place.

He smacked his forehead in frustration. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known that would make her cry! Coraline only cries when bad memories were brought up…

She even had nightmares about them… he would know.

Wyborne Lovat let out a great sigh before taking a step towards his motorbike lying on the ground a few meters away. Once again, he had messed things up.

_BAM!_

A powerful force had blown him in the side and rammed him against the tree he was hiding behind. He opened his eyes a crack to see a wave a bright blue hair and a few freckles. Coraline had pretty much sneak attacked him and launched a bear hug of death move. At first he was surprised. They almost never hugged. Sure a playful shove here, and punch in the arm there. But…

Something was wrong. She only ran to his embrace when something was wrong.

He loved it, though. He loved every moment of it. The warm feeling spreading though his body washed over him. Closing his eyes, he carefully put his hands on her back, instead around her waist.

He wanted to give her a feeling of protection. Not one of seduction or uncomfortable moments. Though God knows what he wished he could-

He cleared his throat quietly and mentally slapped himself for his inappropriate thoughts. He held her closer and breathed the scent of vanilla and flowers. Yep, it was good to be him. He grinned slightly against her hair.

She broke the embrace and punched him lightly in the arm. He smiled back but then noticed how soaked and green she looked too now. He started busting out laughing. "Oh come on, Jonsey" he managed to gasp out. She was cracking up alongside with him, her back up against his chest as they slid to forest floor, uncontrollably busting out in a fit.

When they done, they took some deep breath and noticed the awkward position they were in. He stood up and held out a gloved hand to pull her up. She accepted it and smiled at him. He smiled back while squinting for the sun had moved now just slightly, now shining through the break in the trees and shedding a bit more sunlight in the woods.

They could hear Coraline's mother calling her in the distance. She waved before walking off towards the voice, taking her sweet little time and occasionally stopping to twirl around or throw her rose high into the air before catching it by the stem again. Yeah, same defiant old Coraline.

He chuckled at her retreating figure before turning around towards his motorcycle. He looked down to see sapphire eyes. Cat had a smug look on his face and flicked his tail once before shaking his head. "You saw all that?"

The cat only leapt onto Wybie's shoulder and meowed empathetically. The teenage boy sighed and looked at the almost gone figure that was her. Then he twisted his neck to get a good look at the furry feline as he scratched its ears.

"Good Kitty" he cooed with a wide grin.

Cat just rolled his eyes and meowed.

_**Tee hee! I had fun with this one. I'll be making other one-shots rolling off this. If you want to know what the note says, review and I'll post it ;)**_


	2. Wybie's Note

**_What his note said:_**

_I'll miss you more than anything. Remember me every time you look at this rose. It's not as pretty as you, but then again not a lot of things are. Be back soon._

_For my twitchy witchy girl_

_~Wybie_

**Hope you thought it was cute! She cried for various reasons. Bad other world memories and overwhelming happiness for him remebering everthing she told him. :)**

**Review Please! MWAHAHAHAHA! :)**


End file.
